La Déesse Déchue
by Airog
Summary: Naruko est fatiguée du traitement que Konoha l'inflige et de la négligence de ses parents. Elle décide d'avoir une nouvelle vie et fuit le village pour rejoindre une école de sorcier appelée Poudlard. Puissant comme un dieu ; intelligent ; Sharingan ; Rinnegan ; Umbra ; Zanpakuto ; Naru x Harem Yuri / fem. Kyubi / Minato et Kushina vivant / Konoha dénigrement.


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga {Naruto}, du film Harry Potter, du jeu Bayonetta et d'autres.**

 **Je tiens à remercier I LIKE FEAR 1-2 pour me laisser inspirer de son histoire Broken Ange (Ange Déchu). Il y aura de plusieurs changements dans mon histoire.**

 **1\. Narumi et Harry sont deux personnes différentes. Narumi s'appelle Naruko et à la place de Naruko (Broken Angel) il est Menma. Kushina sera avec Minato, et Lily avec James.**

 **2\. Naruko est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir utiliser à la fois la magie et le chakra.**

 **3\. Les ninjas et les sorciers sont du même niveau de puissance.**

 **4\. Il n'y a pas d'Uchiwa et Uchiha, juste Uchiwa, mais il y a deux chambres comme les Hyûga.**

 **5\. Voldemort sera comme dans le Canon (un méchant).Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens à remercier Dragonnekitsune, pour avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée Démoniaque ***

Justu / Magie : Nom Français

Écriture

[Flashback court]

~ Temps / Lieu ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Pacte**

 **~ Poudlard – Grande Salle ~**

Le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, le plus important établissement du monde, formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à la magie.

A l'intérieur de la salle immense, le plafond était recouvert d'un ciel de nuit avec la pleine lune grâce à la magie et des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, qui illumine la salle. Quatre longues tables avec des assiettes et des gobelets étincelants. Les élèves qui étaient assis, étaient habillés d'un manteau noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate de différentes couleurs selon la maison où ils appartenaient et ils avaient des chapeaux pointus noirs, sauf pour les nouveaux élèves. Au bout de la salle, se trouvait une grande table couvrant la largeur de la salle ou été assis les professeurs de l'école ainsi que le directeur.

Au centre se trouve Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ou simplement Albus Dumbledore, connus comme l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il a des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les 60 ans voire plus, mais en réalité, il avait plus de 100 ans. Une grande taille, des yeux bleus d'un regard pétillant et pénétrant, un long nez crochu. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une robe cramoisie avec les bords décorés et un bonnet de la même conception que la robe.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Hurla une voix venant d'un vieux chapeau pointu râpé, sale, qui avait la forme de sourcille et une bouche. Suivi par des fortes acclamations de l'une des quatre tables. La personne qui été acclamé et qui avait le chapeau sur sa tête possédé des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au cou, plutôt petit et maigrichon. Il porte des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice ressemblant à un éclair sur la partie droite du front. Connue dans le monde des sorciers, et sorcières comme Harry Potter, le {Le Survivant} pour être la seule personne à avoir survécu à {Vous-Savez-Qui} ou {Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom}.

Alors que les élèves de Gryffondor continuèrent d'applaudir, Minerva McGonagall le professeur de métamorphose, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, leva un parchemin pour prononcer le nom du prochain élève. McGonagall avait l'air d'une personne dans la soixantaine, le visage d'un air sévère, des cheveux gris coiffés d'un chignon, des lunettes carrées, les yeux verts et quelque ride due à son âge. Elle porte une robe lisse vert foncé.

Elle continua d'annoncer les noms des élèves jusqu'à…

« Cereza Serpentard Umbra ! »

Toute la salle est devenue silencieuse au moment où le professeur à prononcer le nom, certains palissaient à cause des deux noms de familles.

A ce moment une personne s'avança vers la directrice adjointe. La personne était une jeune fille de 11 ans, presque 12 ans mais qui avait l'air d'avoir 2 ans de plus, sa peau est un peu bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés / ondulés brillant comme le soleil, en forme de queue de cheval haute qui descendais jusqu'à ses fesses, sur l'avant une partie couvrait son front dans son œil droit. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan qui reflète la puissance et un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres roses brillants avec une sucette verte dans sa bouche.

Contrairement aux autres élèves qui avaient leurs manteaux jusqu'aux cous, Cereza l'avait descendue jusqu'à ses coudes montrant sa chemise blanche, un corps mince, développé et une poitrine assez développer pour une fille de son âge.

En voyant les autres élèves, et même certains professeurs tremblés légèrement de peur, Cereza ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et repense aux événements qui ont changé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **~ 5 ans avant / Konohagakure no Sato ~**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre) ou simplement Konoha est le village caché de Sato no Kumi (Terre de Feu), fondé par Hashirama Senju qui devient plus tard Shodaime Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Connus comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, dans certains le considérait comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Il y a six ans, le 10 Octobre, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'épouse de Minato Namikaze le Yondaime Hokage, la seconde jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Cet alors qu'un homme qui portait un masque orange avec des flammes noire arrivait et prit l'ainée des enfants. Minato réussi à sauver sa fille et prit ses deux enfants loin de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci captura Kushina et libéra Kyûbi, dans le sceau qui était affaibli à cause de l'accouchement, grâce à son Sharingan, il commanda à la bête d'attaquer le village, mais le Yondaime réussi à l'éloigner grâce au Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant). Il avait utilisé le Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts) afin de sceller le chakra du bijû dans son fils Menma Namikaze Uzumaki et l'âme dans sa fille Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, en échange de sa vie, mais pour une raison inconnue le shinigami n'a pas pris son âme.

Le jour suivant, quand Minato a annoncé la nouvelle aux villages, les civiles et les shinobis l'ont vue presque comme un dieu, qui a reçu la grâce de la Mort elle-même. Le Yondaime a ensuite présenté ses enfants et leurs statuts de jinchûriki. Les villageois avaient différentes pensées mitigées des enfants. Pour Menma, ils le voyaient comme un héros qui aux vaincus la bête alors que pour Naruko, ils la voyaient comme la réincarnation de la bête.

Depuis ce jour, la vie de la petite fille était devenue un cauchemar, elle devint la paria du village, un cancer, battue, affamée et empoisonnée. Quand elle traversait les rues de konoha, elle recevait plusieurs regards haineux des villageois. Quand elle voulait acheter quelques choses, le propriétaire lui refuser, tripler le prix ou lui donné seulement ceux qui étaient périmés, souvent les deux. Quand elle allait au parc, les autres enfants s'éloigner d'elle car leurs parents les avaient avertis qu'elle était un monstre déguisée en fille.

Les civils et certains shinobis l'appelait assassin, monstre, démon et Kyûbi. Cette dernière partie ne l'avait pas choquée, elle était consciente d'être l'hôte de l'âme du démon renard, mais ses imbéciles, qui n'avaient aucune connaissance du Fuinjustu, pensaient qu'elle était un démon dans la peau d'un humain. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle était juste le geôlier et non le prisonnier, mais ils ne la croyaient pas, pensaient qu'elle tenterait de les corrompre et la traitaient de menteuse. Même les amis de ses parents l'attaquaient, ils savaient faire la différence entre un jinchûriki et son Bijû, mais durant l'attaque de Kyûbi, ils avaient perdu plusieurs membres de leur famille et ils ne pouvaient pas supportaient la haine, et la douleur dans leurs cœurs et finissent par attaquait l'enfant de leurs amis.

Et que faisaient ses parents… rien du tout.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvient, son frère a toujours été le préféré des deux. Quand Menma demandait quelque chose, ses parents le faisaient, s'il voulait avoir un truc, ses parents lui donnèrent. Pour eux, Menma était le centre du monde, et évidemment le gosse est devenu pourri gâté et arrogant. Se croyant au-dessus des autres, pire qu'un Uchiwa. Quand elle leur avait expliquée les attaques des civiles, ils ne l'écoutaient pas ou la traitaient de menteuse cherchant l'attention, ne croyant pas que les villageois feraient ses choses horribles et ils lui disaient d'aller dans sa chambre. Ses parrains ne valaient pas mieux, Jiraya se concentrait unique sur son frère, soi-disant parce qu'il était {l'Enfant de la Prophétie} qui sauverait le monde d'une {futur menace}. La raison pour laquelle il croyait que c'était Menma, est par ce qu'il possédait le chakra de Kyûbi, qui dans l'esprit du super-pervers autoproclamé, était un plus lourd fardeau que d'avoir l'âme et faisait de lui l'élu.

Quand l'ermite des crapauds avait annoncé la prophétie à la famille, son père avait décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le village. Pourquoi pas ? Cela sera surement utile pour Menma, les habitants de Konoha l'aideront à instaurer la paix et élever la grandeur du village au plus haut. Ils seront ravis d'avoir le sauveur du monde au sein du village. Tout le monde y gagnerait…

Sauf pour une personne…

Pour certains, Naruko était là {future menace} à venir et ils décidèrent de l'attaquer plus souvent dans l'espoir de devenir le {vrai} héros du monde et d'être le véritable enfant de la prophétie à la place de son frère. Cela n'a pas aidé la jeune fille avec ses parents qui se concentraient encore plus sur le garçon gâté, au point qu'ils oubliaient de la faire à manger, ferme la porte de la maison alors qu'elle était encore à l'extérieur, et devait dormir dehors ou l'inverse, quand elle était enfermée à la maison pendant qu'ils partaient en vacances. Lorsqu'ils ont décidés de commencer l'entrainement à 4 ans seulement avec Menma, elle avait demandé plusieurs fois de participer, mais ils disaient toujours {Menma à besoins de plus d'entrainement pour contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi} ou {Il est l'enfant de la prophétie est doit se préparait}, apparemment elle ne valait même pas la peine de lui laisser un clone ou des rouleaux pour apprendre parce qu'elle ferait juste perdre du temps et n'était pas spéciale. Ils lui avaient promis de la former quand elle commencerait l'académie ninja, mais elle était loin d'être une idiote, au contraire, elle était incroyable intelligente pour un enfant de son âge, elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas l'entrainer même après qu'elle soit devenu un genin. Ils se seraient rendus compte de leurs erreurs et de leurs négligences qu'une fois qu'elle se serait fait tuer durant une mission avec son frère qui rirai à sa mort.

Au parlons de son frère, Menma ne cessait d'empirer au fil du temps. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, le gosse était loué à chaque instant de sa vie par tout le monde, à l'inverse de sa soeur, augmentant son orgueil à chaque seconde, le faisons croire qu'il était un don de Kami. Quand Jiraya avait annoncé la prophétie, le garçon finit par avoir la grosse tête, se voyait le plus grand ninja jamais existé dans monde et voulait devenir Hokage avant de contrôler le monde… Après tout, pourquoi devenir le sauveur si on peut devenir le maître. Le pire était que tout le village, ainsi que ses parents étaient aux courants de son ambition folle, non seulement ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, mais au lieu de ça, ils faisaient comme toujours et l'encourageait. Apparemment pour les villageois, les décisions de {l'Enfant de la Prophétie} sont les meilleures pour le village et il ne fallait pas l'empêcher d'agir.

Sa relation avec sa sœur était horrible. Dans l'idéalisme du garçon, les gens devaient être fort ou être écrasaient et évidemment pour lui, sa sœur faisait partie des faibles car ses parents ne la formaient pas et donc qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à elle parce qu'elle était inférieur à lui. Quand il faisait des farces, il disait toujours à ses parents que s'était la faute de Naruko et ses derniers le croyaient sans la moindre hésitation et commandaient à la pauvre fille de rester dans sa chambre. Il avait même exigé aux autres enfants que tous ce qui voulaient devenirs son ami ne devaient pas trainer avec elle. Avec Tsunade, la femme voyait en Menma comme une façon de se racheter pour la mort de son frère, Nawaki, à cause de la ressemblance des deux. Elle c'était promise de faire tout son possible pour le protéger et le rendre fort afin qu'il ne connait pas le même sort tragique que son frère. Il était plutôt une noble tâche, mais elle oubliait une chose… Menma n'est pas Nawaki, il n'est pas l'enfant joyeux, et qui se soucient des autres, il était un garçon égoïste et pourri gâté.

Les seules personnes qui faisaient attention à Naruko étaient Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage et étrangement Kakashi Hatake, le dernier élève de son père encore en vie. Depuis qu'elle était un bébé, Hiruzen avait toujours agi comme un grand-père pour elle, et rendait souvent visite à la jeune fille au grand agacement de Menma et au plaisir secret de Naruko. Quand elle avait expliqué sa situation, dire que le vieux singe était choqué était un euphémisme et son respect pour Minato avait baissé. Il avait essayé de discuter avec son successeur du problème, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler de Naruko, Minato dérivait à Menma, disant à quel point il est un prodigue et sera un grand ninja. Avec Kakashi, elle l'avait rencontrée quand elle avait été attaquée par une foule, il est arrivé à temps pour la sauver et battre les agresseurs. Une fois que Naruko lui a expliqué la raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'attaquer, l'épouvantail était dégoûté des gens du village pour s'en prendre à la fille de leur sauveur et il avait honte de son sensei pour oublier sa fille. Il avait décidé de l'entraîner la petite fille en secret, sachant que si son sensei découvre, exigerait qu'il la laisse tomber et se concentre sur Menma, par ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Kakashi _perd du temps_ avec sa fille qui a moins de talents. Malgré le peu d'entrainement récent qu'ils ont fait, Kakashi avait été surpris par la rapidité à laquelle sa figure de sœur progressée et dépassée facilement son frère en quelques jours. Il pouvait dire que la jeune fille de son sensei aller être une puissante kunoichi, plus que Kushina et Tsunade. Il était vraiment déçu de son professeur et de sa femme gâchent un tel talent.

Actuellement, la jeune fille, courait au tour du village afin d'échapper aux villageois qui voulaient {terminés ce que le Yondaime a commencé}.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait aperçu dans le jardin ses parents en train de former Menma a marcher sur un arbre. Elle avait déjà apprise cet exercice avec Kakashi il y a quelque jour et avait réussi en moins d'une heure. Quand elle avait montrée à ses parents, ses derniers étaient surpris, alors que son frère était à la fois en colère et la jaloux. Elle avait pensé qu'ils la remarque et qu'ils fassent plus attention à elle.

Mais au lieu de ça…

 **~ Flashback : Début ~**

(GIFLE)

Naruko tenait sa joue gauche enflée et les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, sa mère venait juste de la gifler et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la femme était très en colère. À côté d'elle était son mari, Minato Namikaze, qui était aussi en colère et derrière eux se trouvait Menma qui était surpris par l'action de sa mère, mais qui se transforme bientôt en un sourire mauvais.

Naruko est une jeune fille avec les cheveux blonds or, descendant jusqu'à sa taille, elle est plutôt grande pour son âge, elle possédait une peau un peu bronzée et les yeux bleus comme des saphir, trois tâches de naissance sur chaque joue en forme de moustaches. Ses vêtements sont composés d'une robe jaune vif, qui descendait jusqu'à ses mi-cuisses, elle avait aussi le symbole de Konoha vert sur le devant, des sandales bleues et un symbole du clan Uzumaki sur le dos.

Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki possède un corps mince, la peau claire, les cheveux roux qui atteignent ses chevilles avec des brins qui encadraient les deux côtés de son visage et un clip noir que les parties de ses cheveux vers la gauche et les yeux violets. Elle portait un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample avec un bracelet à son poignet gauche et sandales standard. Ancienne jinchûriki de Kyûbi, surnommé Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire. Il y a six ans, grâce à longévité due à son sang d'Uzumaki, elle a survécu à l'extraction du renard, qui serait fatale pour une personne normale.

Minato à la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissé dont deux mèches encadrant chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleu. Son uniforme de Konoha standard avec deux bandes sur ses deux manches, le gilet vert, le bandeau de Konoha bleu, et les sandales bleus, il portait aussi un long haori blanc à manches courtes, décoré par des motifs de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit verticalement vers le bas du dos et fermée à l'avant par une mince corde orange. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage, le leader du village de Konoha.

Menma est un peu plus petit que sa sœur, la peau claire, possédant des cheveux roux hérissés, les yeux violets et les mêmes marques de moustaches que sa sœur. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt orange avec le symbole de Konoha en noir sur le devant, un autre qui représentait le clan Uzumaki, un short noir et des sandales bleus.

« Toi petite idiote ! Que pensais-tu faire en marchant sur l'arbre ! Tu aurais pu te blesser gravement ! » Cria Kushina. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille de 6 ans a fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, il est vrai que Menma a tenté de le faire aussi, mais il faisait exception, car il était talentueux et ils le gardaient à l'œil.

« Ta mère a raison. Tu as besoin d'apprendre ce qui passe quand tu fais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. (Soupire) Kami, peut-être que nous n'étions pas assez durs avec toi, mais cela va changer maintenant. Si tu veux conduire nos deux clans, tu devras apprendre la patience, je ne vois pas une morveuse ingrate et gâtée conduire nos clans. La seule raison pour laquelle Menma n'est pas déjà est par ce que le pauvre garçon a déjà assez sur son assiette. » Répondit Minato froidement. Personne n'a remarqué le grand sourire cruel du roux avant qu'il ne parle.

« C'est vrai perdante, une faible comme toi n'est pas digne d'être l'héritière de mon héritage ! » Exclama-t-il, mais ses parents ne faisaient pas attention qu'il avait insulté sa sœur.

« Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et ne sort que lorsque je te le dis ! » Commanda Minato voyant sa fille se diriger vers la maison avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Minato-kun, tu crois que nous avons trop gâté Naruko. Si seulement elle pouvait être comme son frère. Pourquoi doit-elle être une diablesse et faire toutes ses farces sur le village alors que Menma est un ange ? » Demanda Kushina, ne comprenant pas comment sa fille avait mal tourné, elle était une parfaite mère faisant attention à ses enfants et faisant en sorte qu'ils soient des gentils enfants, alors pourquoi sa fille ne pouvait pas être comme son frère, elle était sans doute trop doux avec sa fille. Son mari soupira avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas Kushina-chan, cette enfant ne cesse de causer des problèmes autour du village. Je devrais remercier les villageois, qu'ils ne portent pas plainte sur ses farces. » Dit-il en se rappelons quand Menma leur à raconter les soi-disant bêtises de sa sœur à faite, alors qu'en réalité s'était lui qui les faisaient. Il trouvait amusant d'accuser sa sœur depuis la première fois où il avait cassé un vase par accident appartenant à sa mère, il avait accusé sa sœur et ses parents non même pas cherché à savoir s'il disait la vérité quand ils sont grondés sa sœur.

Quand il le disait à ses parents, ils étaient choqués et furieux que leur fille s'en prennent à des gens qui ne lui ont rien fait et ils savaient que leur garçon ne leur mentirait jamais. Quand elle était revenue d'un passage à tabac, recouverte de son sang, ils étaient légèrement surpris par la couleur rouge sur le corps de leur fille avant de conclure que s'était de la peinture et la pauvre fille meurtrit n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'expliquer que ses parents lui criaient dessus sur ce que Menma leur a raconté avant de lui dire de retourner dans sa chambre sans manger.

Les deux adultes décident d'oublier Naruko pour le moment et se concentrent sur leur fils.

 **~ Flashback : Fin ~**

Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, Naruko avait quitté la maison pour trouver un lieu tranquille pour pleurer et ne pas entendre les moqueries de Menma derrière sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que certains villageois la poursuivent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lui lance une pierre sur la tête et cri {démon} qu'elle commence à courir.

Maintenant la jeune fille tentée de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir quand elle aperçut une petite ruelle, elle courut aussi rapidement que possible, mais quand elle arriva dans une forêt, elle trébucha sur un rocher, la faisant tomber, elle se releva seulement pour voir que les villageois bloquaient le passage.

« Enfin après 6 ans, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à notre village démon ! » Cria un civil tenant un couteau.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où tu vas mourir ! » Dit un autre qui avait un bâton sur les deux mains.

« Nous allons terminer ce que l'Hokage a commencé ! Et nous serons les vrais sauveurs du monde ! » Hurla une femme.

Naruko était complètement inquiète… non, terrifiée, elle savait que malgré la formation de Kakashi, elle ne pourrait pas tous les repoussaient. Elle ferme les yeux et se prépara à la douleur, quand elle sentie quelque chose de dur la frappant sur la tête, la faisant tomber par terre, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle reçut d'autres coup sur le dos et la tête. Cela a continua pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les civiles arrêtes de la battre et regardent le résultat. Ils n'ont pas étés déçus, sa robe été quasiment déchiré montrant son corps recouvert de sang de la pauvre fille, les cheveux arrachés jusqu'au cou, plusieurs coupures, la peau brûlée et des ecchymoses sur différents endroits, les os du bras gauche cassé. Mais leurs sourires disparaissent quand ils virent qu'elle respirait encore difficilement.

« Elle est encore vivante tuant là avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa véritable apparence ! » Crie l'un des hommes.

« Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ? » Dit l'un des hommes qui avait des cheveux rose en forme de fleur de cerisier. Il regarda la fille meurtrie avec un regard sombre et luxueux dans ses yeux. « Nous devrions en profiter avant de la tuer ! Il serait dommage qu'elle mort son un souvenir ! » Finit-il en léchant les lèvres. Les autres étaient confus avant de comprendre où leur ami voulait en venir et ils se regardèrent avant d'avoir le même sourire sombre.

Naruko qui est encore consciente malgré les blessures, avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, quand elle comprit ce que l'agresseur avait en tête et commence à ramper pour fuir alors que son corps criait de douleurs. Les adultes virent ce qu'elle tentait de faire et l'attrapèrent rapidement, chacun capturant un de ces membres durement la faisant crier encore plus.

L'homme aux cheveux roses se tenait debout sur elle déchirant rapidement le reste de sa robe, la laissant juste avec sa culotte, mais connue rapidement le même sort que le reste de ses vêtements, laissait la pauvre fille effrayée complètement nue.

« Non ! Pitié ne le faite pas ! Je vous en supplie ! » Plaida la jeune fille en panique alors que les larmes s'échappant de ces yeux.

« Tais-toi salope ! Après quand nous nous seront tous occupés de toi. Tu iras en enfer pour tous tes crimes contre notre village. » Dit-il, alors qu'il commençait à enlever son pantalon.

Les autres avaient des sourires fous sur leurs visages, même les femmes. Ils allaient assister à l'humiliation et la soumission du démon à leurs supérieurs.

Naruko ne peut pas croire ce qui arrivait, elle était sur le point de subir quelque chose qu'aucune femme ne devrait pas vivre, surtout une enfant. Malgré que son visage soit sur la boue, elle pouvait sentir les mains des autres hommes qui la tenaient durement, profitant de la situation pour la toucher sur différents endroits de son corps sans gênes, la faisant encore plus trembler de peur.

Malgré la situation, plusieurs lui traverse l'esprit…

Pourquoi doit-elle subir tout ça alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal ?

Pourquoi doit-elle souffrir pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable ?

Pourquoi doit-elle être détestée et haïe par le village ?

Pourquoi doit-elle être une jinchûriki, contenir l'âme du démon alors qu'elle n'a rien à y gagner, juste de la douleur ?

Pourquoi doit-elle être négligée ?

Pourquoi ces parents ne viennent-ils pas la secourir ?

* Quelqu'un! Sauvez-moi ! * Pensa-t-elle désespérément, quand soudain elle sent son esprit se faire engloutir.

 **~ Mindscape ~**

Quand Naruko ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans un égout, de l'eau arrivant à ses pieds et des tuyaux sur le plafond. Elle fût complètement confuse de la situation et remarque que ses vêtements étaient revenus comme avant et propre. Elle arrêta ses pensées quand elle entendit un bruit plus loin. Se dirigeant doucement, elle arriva dans une grande salle avec une grande cage avec un parchemin écrit {sceau} en kanji en centre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua une paire d'yeux rouges comme le sang, perçant, la regardant. La créature était immense, ressemblant à un renard avec des oreilles comme c'elles des lapins et neuf queues balançant paresseusement derrière lui. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Naruko pour comprendre à qui elle avait affaire.

 **« Alors mon geôlier est enfin venue me voir. »** Dit le renard, d'une voix froide et sombre.

« V… Vous êtes… Kyûbi, celui qui a attaqué le village il y a six ans. » Dit Naruko, terrifiée par la bête malgré les barreaux.

 **« Tu es plutôt intelligente pour une enfant de ton âge. En effet je suis le démon renard à neuf queues qui est scellé en toi par ton imbécile de père et mon chakra dans ton frère… enfin pour l'instant. »** Dit-il. La jeune fille avait un regard confus dans la dernière phrase du démon.

« Que voulait vous dire {pour l'instant} ? » Demanda-t-elle. Kyûbi lui donne un sourire avant de répondre.

 **« Gamine, sache qu'il est impossible de séparer le chakra d'une bête à queues de l'âme. Cela peut fonctionner pendant quelque temps, mais il finit par revenir dans son propriétaire. »** Dit-il. Naruko avait de grands yeux quand elle comprit les mots de Kyûbi.

« Vous vous dire que… » Dit-elle, mais ne put terminer que le renard riait avant de répondre.

 **« Exactement. D'ici quelques années mon chakra reviendra en moi et tu seras une jinchûriki complète, alors que ton frère sera juste… rien. Ton père aurait dû séparer mon esprit en deux avec mon chakra, le Yin, et le Yang et les mettre dans chacun de vous deux. Mais cet idiot pensait qu'il serait plus simple pour son fils de contrôler mon chakra sans mon âme en lui. En réalité s'est le contraire, sans moi le sale gosse ne pourra pas passer une queue sans devenir fou de rage et même alors, il ne pourra jamais utiliser ma pleine puissance. »** Conclu-t-il avec un sourire plus large.

Naruko fût choquée de cette révélation. Tout ce que ses parents et son parrain avaient travaillés durement pendant des années était inutile. Ils se sont concentrés et ont choyés Menma afin qu'il puisse contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi, pour seulement dans quelques années, il retourne dans l'enfant qu'ils sont négligée. Toute la douleur, la solitude et la tristesse qu'elle a subie pendant ses 6 années était inutiles. Elle était aussi très en colère contre son père qui s'était servi d'elle pour aider Menma puis la laisser seul. Sa mère ne valait pas mieux, elle était l'ancienne jinchûriki, elle aurait dû savoir ce que sa fille traversait et devrait l'aider, mais en lieu de ça, elle s'est conduit comme une fan-girl en suivant son mari parce que soi-disant {Il est l'Hokage et à toujours raison}. S'ils apprennent que le chakra de Kyûbi dans Menma va en elle, ils pourraient tenter de mettre l'âme dans Menma au risque de la tuer ou commencer à la remarquer comme si toutes ses années de négligence n'avaient jamais existé.

Puis elle se rappela de sa situation à l'extérieur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, qui n'échappa pas à Kyûbi.

« Je vois ! Mais il est trop tard pour moi ! Dans quelques instants je serai sur le point de… » Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase car elle tressaillit au retour de sa mémoire et commença à lâcher des larmes.

 **« Je sais kid. Malgré que je sois scellé en toi, je peux voir et entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ton corps. Je sais ce qui se passe à l'instant et je connais un moyen de te sauver. »** Dit-il. La jeune fille leva rapidement la tête avec un regard d'espoir.

« Vraiment ! Comment ! »

 **« Tu dois passer un pacte avec moi. »**

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse.

 **« Avant de t'expliquer je dois te raconter tes origines et cela prendra un moment. Ne t'en fait pas, comme tu dois le deviner, tu te trouves dans ton esprit, le mindscape, ici le temps avance plus rapidement. Tu peux passer des heures et des heures à l'intérieur de ton esprit, qu'il ne sera écoulé quelques instants dans le monde extérieur. »** Dit-il voyant son hôte lui donner le feu vert. **« Pour commencer, il existe deux énergie dans ce monde le {chakra} et la {magie}, le sais-tu. »** Demanda-t-il en voyant la blonde hocher la tête.

« J'ai entendu parler de la magie. Il s'agit d'une énergie comme le chakra, mais qui ne peut être utilisé que par certaines personnes aux dehors des Nations Élémentaires. Ils sont appelés {Sorciers} et {Sorcières}. Je sais que les daimyôs et kages entretiennent des relations commerciales et autres avec les sorciers depuis presque aussi longtemps que la fondation des grands villages. » Répondit-elle en se souvenant de certains livres qu'elle a lus dans la bibliothèque. Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes croient, les Nations Élémentaires ne sont pas la seule terre dans le monde, ils existent d'autres plus large, avec chacunes leurs cultures, traditions et croyances différentes. Elle voulait toujours découvrir le monde extérieur des Nations Elémentaire, voir des nouvelles, visiter d'autres lieux et surtout qu'ils ne la traitent pas de monstre à cause du Bijû en elle. Mais elle était encore trop jeune et il existait des lois qui interdisent aux utilisateurs de chakra, de quitter les Nations sauf dans un but commercial ou une autre raison. Cela vaut aussi pour les sorciers et sorcières. La raison est qu'il y a quelques années, les deux shinobis et sorciers avaient tenté de captures l'un et l'autre pour les utilise comme reproduction de bébés afin d'avoir des utilisateurs de magie et chakra, mais ils ont étaient arrêtés.

 **« Oui, la magie existe depuis la nuit des temps, contrairement au chakra qui a vu le jour, il y a 1000 ans. »** Naruko est surprise de cette révélation avant de parler.

« Mais je croyais que le chakra faisait partie de nous, qu'il existait depuis toujours et que si nous n'en avions pas nous mourions ? » Dit-elle confuse. Le renard secoue la tête et dit.

 **« Non. Les gens peuvent survivre sans chakra ou sans magie. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette idée ridicule que tout être vivant a obligatoirement du chakra… Enfin bref… Tout a commencé à l'époque, les Nation étaient sans cesse en guerre. Pour les arrêter, Kaguya Ôtsutsuki avait mangé le fruit de l'Arbre de Dieu, Chakura no Mi (Fruit de Chakra) ou Shinju (Arbre Divin), un arbre venant de l'espace et qui n'apparait qu'une fois tous les mille ans. Grâce au fruit qui lui donnait la capacité d'utiliser le chakra, elle pu arrêter la guerre et apporter la paix. Les gens la voyaient comme une déesse, la surnommant Usagi no Megami (la Déesse de Lapin) à cause des cornes sur sa tête, plus tard elle sera connue comme Chakura no So (Progénitrice du Chakra). Mais avec le temps elle perdit confiance dans l'humanité, finissant par perdre l'esprit à cause de sa puissance et devenant folle. Les gens ne la voyaient plus comme une déesse, mais un démon et la nommant Oni (Démon). Ses fils Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, plus connue comme le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins), mon père et son frère jumeau, Hamura Ôtsutsuki, décidaient de l'arrêtaient. Après une terrible bataille où Kaguya a fusionné avec l'Arbre de Dieu devenant Jûbi (Dix Queues), ils réussirent à la sceller dans le corps d'Hagoromo. Plus tard il distribua le chakra à chaque personne pour leurs permettre de l'utiliser et leurs enseignaient le ninshu qui sera connu plus tard comme le ninjutsu. Sachant que lorsqu'il mourra, Juubi sera de nouveau libre. Il scella Kaguya dans la lune et divisa son chakra restant en neuf parties et créa les neuf Bijuus. »** Finit le renard.

Naruko ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, le chakra venait d'un Bijû, et le plus puissant, encore plus que Kyûbi, et les neuf bêtes à Queues étaient un seul être avant. Elle fut aussi attristée que Kaguya soit devenu folle alors qu'elle était proche de la paix et que ses enfants l'ont emprisonnés. Mais sont plus grand choque est d'apprendre que le chakra ne venait pas des humaines comme tout le monde le croient, mais d'un arbre, qui venait de l'espace. Elle ne s'avait pas si elle devait croire ce que le renard lui disait, mais elle lui laissa terminer son histoire.

« D'où vient ce fruit ? » Dit-elle curieuse.

 **« Je ne sais pas. J'ignore d'où il vient et comment il est venu ici ? Mon père ma transmit à moi, mes frères et soeurs ses connaissances et ses souvenirs quand il nous a créés. Je sais juste que le clan Ôtsutsuki, n'était pas née dans ce monde, mais quelque part d'autre sauf les enfants de Kaguya et qu'ils se déplacer d'une planète à une autre pour consommer l'Arbre de Dieu, afin d'avoir la puissance et la jeunesse. »**

Maintenant Naruko avait de grands yeux en découvrant que Kaguya était une extraterrestre et que le fruit possédait non seulement un pouvoir inimaginable, mais aussi l'immortalité.

« Donc vous n'êtes pas un démon ? » Fut la seule question qu'elle pouvait poser.

 **« Si. »** Voyant la confusion dans la jeune fille, le renard continua. **« Vois-tu, il existe deux autres mondes avec chacun une espèce dominant leurs mondes. Notre monde est appelé le {Chaos}, il y a le {Paradis} contrôlé par les anges et enfin {l'Enfer} habités par les démons. Les trois royaumes sont appelés {Trinité des Réalités}. Quand l'Arbre de Dieu est venue dans notre monde, elle a était corrompue par l'énergie démoniaque de l'Enfer, mon père a pu purifier son chakra et celui de son frère, mais ne pouvait pas le faire sur nous car notre chakra était celui de l'arbre, ce qui fait de nous des démons. » Dit-il avant de commencer de rire et d'ajouter. « Il est ironique que les gens pensent que le chakra est un don de Kami, alors qu'en réalité il est d'un démon. Ses mêmes personnes qui t'appelle un démon dans la peau d'un humain ! Je n'ai jamais vu de telles hypocrites ! »** Finit-il en lâchant un rire sombre.

Naruko resté silencieuse afin d'assimiler les informations. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des histoires sur les anges et des démons, mais doutée s'ils existaient ou pas, ainsi que le paradis et l'enfer. Elle pouvait aussi mieux comprendre pourquoi les Bêtes à Queues sont si mauvaises.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que cela à avoir avec le contrat ? » Malgré toute l'histoire, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment le renard allait l'aider à la sauver de cette horrible situation où elle se trouve.

 **« J'allais y venir. Autrefois bien avant que Kaguya ne vienne, les anges et les démons se battaient sans cesses dans notre monde, au point de provoquer un Armageddon. Puis ils eux deux clans dont le but était de maintenir l'équilibre entre la lumière et l'obscurité, des anges et des démons. Les premiers étaient les {Sages Lumen} qui étaient liés aux anges et les seconds étaient les {Sorcières Umbra} qui étaient liées aux démons. Seuls les anges, les démons, Umbra et Lumen pouvaient voyager dans les trois royaumes. Les personnes appartenant aux deux clans étaient très puissants et possédaient des compétences qui étaient au-delà de ce que les humains ordinaires, même les sorciers et shinobis ne pouvaient imaginés. Ils avaient pour habitudes de faire un pacte avec les espèces avec qui leurs étaient liés pour augmenter leurs puissances. Mon père était lié au clan de Lumen, grâce auquelle il réussit à battre et sceller Jûbi, lui donnant le titre de Rikudo Sennin et considéré comme le plus puissant au monde jamais existé. »** Dit-il.

Naruko rester silencieuse pensait à ce que le renard lui venait de raconter, quand soudain elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Vous avez dit que ses deux clans faisaient des pactes avec les anges et les démons ? Est-ce-que cela signifie que je fais partie de l'un de ses deux clans ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle commençait à comprendre où le bijû voulait en venir. Si elle passait un contrat elle pourrait avoir la puissance pour battre ses agresseurs.

Kyûbi était un peu surpris par la clairvoyance de son geôlier, mais c'est souvenu que la fille était plus intelligente qu'un enfant de son âge.

 **« Oui. Tu fais partie du clan d'Umbra, la plupart étaient des femmes, qui vivaient en Europe, au-dehors de les Nations Élémentaires, elles étaient douées dans les arts surnaturels, métaphysiques, l'alchimie, les armes à feu, la médecine et la technologique. Cependant Il y a 500 ans, à cause d'un conflit internent, les deux clans se sont affrontés et exterminés ne laissant aucun survivant. Ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait, il eut quelque survivant qui ont rejoint les Nations Élémentaires, dont l'une d'elles a dû rejoindre le clan Uzumaki, dont ta mère et la descendante. »** Dit-il. Bien qu'en réalité, il ne dit pas à sa geôlière qu'elle est aussi la descendante du Sage des Six Chemins, ce qui fait d'elle un membre du clan Lumen, mais il avait décidé que cette information n'était pas nécessaire pour l'instant.

« Waouh ! Je viens d'un clan si puissant ! » Exclama la petite blonde avec des étoiles sur les yeux avant de réaliser une chose. « Mais comment vous savez que je vais partie des Sorcière Umbra ? Et comment vous connaissez les histoires au-dehors des Nations Élémentaires ? » Demande-t-elle en se souvenant d'un livre qui parler d'un lieu appelé Europe.

 **« Tu es très maligne, avant d'être scellé, il m'est arrivé parfois d'aller en enfer et d'avoir des discussions avec d'autres démons qui m'ont permis de m'informer de l'extérieur des Nations. Et comment je sais que tu fais partie des sorcières Umbra et part ce que je peux sentir l'odeur dans ton sang. Mais revenons à notre histoire, grâce au pacte, elles pouvaient invoquer des créatures de toutes sortes qui vivaient en l'enfer, en échange les Sorcières Umbra devaient donner leurs âmes aux démons avec qui elles avaient pactisées. Mais dans notre cas il sera différent. »** Naruko fut confuse sur la dernière phrase et décida de demander.

« Que voulait vous dire {qu'il sera différent} ? » Elle était rassurée de ne pas lui donner son âme, même si cela lui permettait de se sauver des villageois, pour seulement dans quelques années après qu'elle aille en enfer.

 **« Normalement quand une personne pactise avec un démon, une fois morte, son âme devient son esclave pour l'éternité, mais je ne suis pas intéressé d'avoir des serviteurs. En fait tu es première avec qui je fais un pacte. Ce que je veux en échange de mon pouvoir, ce sont tes yeux et la liberté une foi que tu meurs. »** Les yeux de Naruko écarquilla, comprenant mieux pourquoi le renard voulait faire un pacte avec elle.

« Pourquoi mes yeux ? » Bien qu'elle est inquiète de devoir libérer le renard pour sa survie, elle est très intriguée de savoir pourquoi il s'intéresse à ses yeux.

 **« Ton imbécile de père a du te raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans quand j'ai était libéré ? »** Dit Kyûbi grimaçant au souvenir de cette nuit, d'être libre depuis si longtemps pour seulement d'être enfermé après quelques minutes.

« Oui, il a dit que vous étiez relâché et contrôlé par un homme appelé Madara Uchiwa qui avait utilisait son Sharingan pour vous contrôler. » Dit-elle, même si en réalité son père a raconté cette histoire à son frère alors qu'elle avait entendu leurs conversations discrètement.

 **« Exacte, comme nous faisons partie de Juubi, nous autres les Bêtes à Queues somment très sensible en Sharingan, Rinnegan et le Mokuton. Si tu me donnes tes yeux quand tu meurs, je serais immunisé contre les deux Dojutsu. Tu n'as rien à craindre, une fois morte ton âme n'en aura plus besoin. »** Naruko plissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Est-ce-que cela signifie que vous allez attaquer de nouveau le village. Je sais que vous avez continué votre attaque, même quand mon père a brisé le contrôle de Madara sur vous. » Bien qu'elle n'aime pas le village, il y avait encore des gens bien qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais ce qui suivit allait faire regretter les mots de Naruko.

Kyûbi leva brusquement et utilisent ses queux pour frapper les barreaux sur la colère. Naruko sursaute à la soudaine rage du renard et la pièce commença à trembler.

 **« Petite effrontée ! Si j'ai attaqué ce village pathétique c'est qu'il le mérite ! Mon père nous a mis au monde pour que nous maintenions la paix. Mais vous, imbéciles humains, vous nous voyaient comme des monstres, des bêtes stupides à cause de notre apparence ! Pendant 1000 ans, nous avons étaient méprisés, détestés et vue comme des armes dut à notre immense chakra. Hashirama Senju, le Premier Hokage, le soi-disant Shinobi no Kami (Dieu de Shinobi) n'était pas mieux, il se croyait meilleur que les autres, mais il était comme tous les humains, un hypocrite. Il nous voyait comme des créatures avec une puissance incontrôlable qui ne devait pas être en liberté car nous pourrions détruire le monde. Il nous a capturés avec son maudit Mokuton et vendues comme des animaux pour les autres villages afin de maintenir sa paix, qui en finale n'a ne durait que quelques petites années et les autres villages se sont servis de nous comme des armes de guerre pour leur propre raison égoïste ! Moi, mes frères et soeurs avont étaient enfermés dans différents jinchûriki pendant plus de 100 ans ! Vous autres les geôliers pensaient avoir souffert, détesté, haï, considéré comme des armes, pour quelque que chose dont vous n'aviez pas le choix et vous vous en preniez à nous car vous pensiez que c'était notre faute que votre vie était malheureuse ! Tu penses avoir souffert sans aucune raison, moi je l'ai été pendant plus d'un millénaire ! »** Hurla le démon renard en lâchant une puissante intention de tuer dans toute la pièce.

Naruko tombe à genoux, les mains sur le sol, suant abondamment de tout son corps qui tremblait à cause de l'intention meurtrière et de la peur. Elle lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Elle commença à penser à ce que Kyûbi lui avait dit. Il avait raison, après tout ce que les humains lui avait fait subir, à lui, ses frères et sœurs, il avait le droit de les haïr et de vouloir leur destruction. Elle se sentait dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle croyait connaitre la vraie souffrance en étant négligée par sa famille et détestée du village depuis qu'elle est née, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux Bijûs.

« Je suis désolé, je n'imaginais pas combien il était dur pour vous et les autres Bêtes à Queues de vivre. Je pensais que vous étiez des créatures aimant la destruction et le chaos, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas différente des autres, se plaindre quand il y a un problème. Je m'excuse. » Dit Naruko baissant la tête de honte.

Dire que Kyûbi fut surpris était un euphémisme. Il ne pensait pas que la petite fille lui présenterait des excuses, il s'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui en faisait. Il pensait qu'elle le nierait et le traiterait comme les autres, une bête, un monstre ou un démon, mais elle était différente, peut-être… peut-être qu'elle est la personne que père lui avait parlé et à ses frères et soeurs avant sa mort.

Il lâcha un soupir afin de se calmer avant de répondre.

 **« Ce n'est rien. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne vais pas attaquer le village une fois que je serais libre. J'étais très en colère à ce moment-là d'être encore une fois contrôlé par un Uchiwa et j'attaquais de toutes parts. Au moins contrairement à mes deux précédents geôliers, Mito Uzumaki et ta mère, tu es différente d'eux, prêt à accepter tes erreurs au lieu de les ignorer et d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre. »** Dit-il en regardant loin. Naruko hocha la tête comprenant mieux, si elle était à sa place, elle serait sans doute énervée aussi.

« Avec ce pouvoir, je pourrais me libérer des villageois qui m'attaque ?! » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

 **« Oui, assez pour te débarrasser d'eux. Mais il faudra du temps et un dur entrainement, pour pouvoir atteindre le niveau d'une vraie Sorcière d'Umbra. »**

« Mais comment cela se fait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre sorcier ou sorcière dans le clan Uzumaki ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse. Elle se rappelle avoir discrètement rencontré un sorcier durant une réunion avec le daimyô du feu, son père et sa figure de grand-père, appelé Dumbelle… Blegore… Dumbledore… elle n'a jamais réussi à retenir son nom. Quand il avait utilisé sa magie, elle avait été émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'avait rien à voir avec le chakra. Le chakra était utilisé pour le combat, alors que la magie est utilisée pour diverses choses dans la vie, comme des tâches ménagères, déplacement d'un lieu à un autre en un instant et transformé un rat en verre.

 **« C'est simple parce qu'il n'y a aucun Uzumaki qui pouvait utiliser la magie, qui est nécessaire pour que le sang d'Umbra de s'éveiller. Pas même les enfants nés de la survivante du clan de sorcière, ne pouvaient utiliser la magie. Vois-tu pendant des siècles et des siècles, des gens ont tentés de mélanger le chakra et la magie, par reproduction, sortilège, jutsu, greffe, mais rien ne marchait. Voilà pourquoi shinobis et sorciers ne peuvent pas aller sur les terres de l'autre. Même les enfants nées de d'un parent sorcier et l'autre shinobi, n'avaient que l'une des deux énergies et pas l'autre. Seul nous les Bijuus pouvons l'utiliser. Ils ont essayés de savoir comment nous pouvions utiliser les deux pouvoirs sans problèmes, mais ils n'ont jamais découvert. Ils avaient même pensé que les jinchûriki les possédés, mais le résultat était toujours le même… enfin jusqu'à ce jour. »** Répondit-il en lâchant un petit rire. La dernière partie rendit Naruko confuse jusqu'à qu'elle réalise les mots du renard.

« Vous voulez dire que… » Elle ne réussit pas à terminer, trop choquée de découvrir ce que Kyûbi lui dit.

 **« Oui, tu es la toute première humaine à pouvoir utiliser à la fois la magie et le chakra. »** Finit-il.

« Hein ? Mais comment je peux utiliser la magie et le chakra ?! »

 **« Grâce à ta seconde origine qui vient de ton imbécile de père qui est un descendant d'un puissant sorcier et craint, même aujourd'hui, connue comme Salazar Serpentard. L'union des deux familles puissantes a pu éveiller la magie en toi et s'harmoniser avec ton chakra. »** Les yeux de la jeune blonde écarquillent sur cette information. Elle avait entendue parler de Salazar Serpentard, un grand sorcier qui voulait que seuls les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient dû {sangs purs}, puissent apprendre à école. Pour apprendre qu'elle est sa descendante, elle ne s'avait pas si elle devait être fière ou terrifiée.

« Mais cela n'explique toujours pas comment se fait-il que je suis la seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie ? »

 **« Simple… Tu es doué. »** Voyant la confusion dans le regard de Naruko, il continua. **« Il ne s'agit pas d'une expérience secrète à ton insu, un don d'une divination ou même d'une réincarnation. Il est comme un Kekkei Genkai, tu as un don naturel pour exercer la magie et le chakra qui pourrait même dépasser le Rikudo Sennin. De ce que j'ai vu pendant tes exercices avec l'épouvantail, t'as progression est incroyablement rapide, malgré que tu n'es reçu que peu d'entraînement, il serait juste de dire que tu es un génie parmi les génies. »**

En entendant cela, Naruko ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier devant de tel compliment et de gonfler légèrement sa poitrine, surtout venant de l'un des plus puissants des neuf Bijûs. En fait, à part Kakashi, personne dans le village ne la félicitait pour une bonne action ou quelque chose d'incroyable qu'elle avait fait, à la place ils l'insultaient ou l'attaquaient. La gifle que sa mère lui a donnée en est la preuve. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un disait qu'elle est meilleure que son frère. Il est vrai qu'elle se sentait tranquille quand elle entrainait, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à apprendre, Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un progresser aussi rapidement. Mais alors une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Est-il possible que Menma puisse utiliser la magie aussi ? » Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle ne préfère pas. Elle voulait se sentir exceptionnel. Ses parents, parrains et leurs amis n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'il était spécial, un prodige qui dépassera son père, même Hashirama Senju. Menma se moquait souvent d'elle disant qu'il sera le meilleur ninja au monde et qu'elle sera juste la honte de la famille, une gaspilleuse d'espace.

 **« Peuh ! Surement pas ! »** Répondit-il immédiatement avant de poursuivre. **« Même s'il éveille sa magie, qui est peu probable. Il ne pourra jamais avoir ton niveau. Je te l'ai dit, tu as un don naturel, qui demande qu'à s'éveiller. Ce maudit gosse gâté pourrie ne sera qu'une ombre face à toi, surtout quand je récupérerai tout mon chakra. Il t'a fallu quelques jours pour dépasser ce qui lui a pris des années. Pour penser que ses idiots de Minato et Kushina favorisent un de leurs enfants par ce que l'un d'eux possède mon chakra, surtout cette putain de prophétie. Ils ne réalisent pas que leur intervention ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. Mais comme toujours les humains se croient au-dessus des lois divines et pensent qu'il n'y a pas de conséquence à leurs actes. Je ne serai pas surpris que le sale gosse arrogant soit en vérité la {Futur Menace} et conduira Konoha à la destruction, soit par les autres villages ou par eux-mêmes. Je suis sûr que même le Roi Minos (A) se couvrira le nez, s'il renifle les vices du gosse. »** De son avis, il était probablement que Naruko est {l'Enfant de la Prophétie} que son père avait parlé, mais il n'était pas sûr et ne voulait que cela influence la jeune fille.

Naruko ne pouvait rien dire mais hocha la tête sauf la dernière partie, du Roi Minos, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un démon de l'enfer, Menma est devenu arrogant est se croit tout permis, ses parents ne lui ont jamais grondé, crié dessus ou réprimandé. Elle fut un peu attristée que son frère pourrait avoir la magie, mais rassurer qu'il ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'elle. Elle repensa à ce que Kyûbi lui avait dit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci ! Vous êtes la deuxième personne être gentille avec moi. Je me rends compte que vous êtes en réalité quelqu'un de sympa ! » Le renard renifla et tourna la tête ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne. Après quelques minutes il la regarde d'un air sérieux.

 **« Alors ? Acceptes-tu de passer le contrat avec moi ? »** Demanda-t-il. Naruko ne dit plus rien, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Si elle disait oui, Kyûbi serait libre et aurait ses yeux une fois qu'elle sera morte. Elle était encore inquiète qu'il attaque le village, mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien et même alors que le village le mérite. Puis avec le contrat elle pourrait se sauver de ses agresseurs et si ce que le renard disait était vrai, elle dépasserait Menma et ses parents la remarquerait enfin. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et savait quoi faire. Elle regarda le démon et parla d'une voix haute et forte avec les yeux pleins de détermination.

« J'accepte ! » Dit-elle sans la moindre crainte. La seconde plus tard, la salle commença à trembler, les murs se fissuraient et l'eau s'agite jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que des ruines. Naruko senti une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de son corps, il n'était pas de la douleur, mais plutôt quelque chose de fort et chaud qui ressemblait à du chakra mais qui devait être de la magie.

Mais alors elle remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange se passait à l'intérieur de la cage de Kyûbi. Le corps de celui-ci été recouvert de chakra rouge et commença à rétrécir. Après une minute il ne restait plus qu'une silhouette caché par son ombre, elle commença à avancer vers Naruko et sortie de la cage sans problèmes. Quand Naruko pu distinguer la personne, elle ne pouvait pas y croire ses yeux.

La personne était une magnifique femme, avec un corps splendide, de grande taille, plus grande que sa mère ou Tsunade, une peau blanche. Elle possède des cheveux hérissés, un peu courbés dans tous les sens, couleurs rousses cramoisi descendantes jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses lèvres étaient noir brillant, des longs canines, ses yeux rouge sang avec les pupilles fendues et elle avait des marques noires entourent ses yeux. Des ongles pointus en noir. Elle possède aussi 6 marques en forme de moustache comme Naruko, mais un peu plus nette. Ses habits étaient composées d'un kimono lisse rouge avec les bords en noir et qui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et ne couvrant pas les épaules et le dessous de ses seins qui rivalisaient voire dépassait ceux de Tsunade. Le kimono est tenu par une obi (ceinture) de couleur orange sombre avec un design de flamme rouge / noir. Elle porte aussi des tabis (chaussettes) noirs montants jusqu'à ses genoux et des kokos laqués rouges avec des fils noirs pour se mélanger avec les tabis.

Mais ce que Naruko avait surtout remarqué, s'était les oreilles de renard roux sur la tête de la femme à la place des oreilles normales qui sont presque aussi grandes que c'elles des lapins et les neuf grandes queues balançant paresseusement derrière elle, faisant facilement sa taille.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour Naruko de savoir qui était cette personne.

« V… Vous… Vous êtes Kyûbi ! Kyûbi est une humaine ! Une femme ! » Bégaya la blonde, ne pouvant pas croire que le monstre que tout le monde craignait, était une magnifique femme.

Kyûbi rit d'amusement devant le choc de son geôlier avant de répondre.

 **« En effet enfant ! Le grand et puissant Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues) pouvant détruire des montagnes, et crée des tsunamis d'un battement d'une queue est une splendide femme. Aussi je me nomme Madame Kurama, mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Kurama. Et tu peux me tutoyer. »** Dit-elle d'une voie totalement différente de celle d'avant, qui était maintenant à la fois douce et forte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en humaine ? » Dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

 **« A proprement parlé, je ne suis pas humaine, mais oui. Il s'agit de l'une de mes trois formes, bien meilleur que celle des autres démons qui pactise avec les Sorcières Umbra ressemblent à des insectes. »** Dit-elle d'un air orgueilleuse.

« Trois formes ? » Dit Naruko confuse.

 **« Je te parlerai de ma dernière transformation une autrefois. » Dit-elle avant de devenir sérieuse. « Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas assez de puissance pour battre ses humains et tu viens juste d'éveiller ta magie. Je vais donc prendre ton corps pendant quelques instants et utilisait le chakra que j'ai récupéré avec ma magie. Cela sera assez pour massacrer ses misérables humains. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Cela fait des années depuis son dernier carnage et elle avait une grande envie de se déchainer.

« Vous allez les tuer ! Est-ce que cela vaut la peine d'aller aussi loin ? » Dit Naruko inquiète. Certes elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de ses agresseurs, mais le concept de la mort été encore étrange pour elle. Kurama plissa les yeux puis dit.

 **« Kid, c'est tué ou être tué! Ses ordures vont arracher ta virginité puis t'assassiner ! Es-tu n'as que 6 ans, merde ! Même les femmes qui les accompagnent ne soucient même pas de ton sort, au contraire elles s'en réjouissent ! Une fois qu'ils auront fini avec toi, ils seront sans doute traité comme des héros dans tout le village pour avoir {débarrassé le fléau} et tes parents ne se rendront pas compte avant longtemps de ta mort ! Alors oui ! Ils méritent la mort et la plus douloureuse possible ! »** Dit-elle froidement, ne voulant pas que son hôte soit faible physiquement et émotionnellement. Naruko baissa la tête sur les mots durs de Kurama. Aussi dures et froids que sont les paroles de la kitsune, c'était la réalité. Elle les avait suppliée d'arrêter, mais ils avaient continués. Elle leva rapidement la tête pour faire face en Bijû. Celle-ci fut légèrement surprise de voir les yeux de la jeune fille devenir glacial et sombre.

« Allez-y ! »

 **~ Monde réelle ~**

Tout le monde étaient silencieux, aucun des agresseurs ne bougeaient. La raison est que la pauvre fille nue avait arrêtée de se débattre soudainement. Tout le monde se regarda intrigué de s'avoir pourquoi la démone ne criait plus pour lui épargner sa vie.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a abandonnée ? » Dit l'homme qui tenait le bras droit de Naruko.

« Si elle croit que cela va m'arrêter ou même hésiter, elle se trompe lourdement ! Je vais lui montrer la supériorité des humains sur les démons ! » Dit l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

« Dégage… » Murmura doucement la petite blonde dans les cheveux cachés ses yeux.

« Hein ! Tu as dit quelque chose sale démon ? » Demande / commande l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« J'ai dit… **DEGAGE** ! » Hurla Kurama en montrant ses yeux rouges sang fondu noir à la place du bleu ciel. Le hurlement provoqua une onde de choc faisant reculer tout le monde.

Quand elle réussit à se relever, elle était entourée d'un chakra rouge en vapeur, ses blessures guérissaient à vue d'œil, ses ongles et ses dents canines poussaient plus grands et plus nets, ses cheveux devenaient plus ombrageux, et les marques de moustaches sur ses joues élargissaient.

Tout le monde fut pétrifié par la peur quand ils regardent ses yeux. Aucun d'eux ne pourra jamais oublier ses yeux, les mêmes qu'i ans. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans leurs esprits…

C'est le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi.

L'instant d'après, les cheveux de Naruko commencèrent à pousser avant de recouvrir son corps nu. Après quelques secondes, ses cheveux ceux déplacés de nouveau et elle portait un costume jamais vue avant. Une combinaison moulante or serrée sur la peau, de longs gants blancs jusqu'aux coudes, talons hauts. Quatre longues chaines or apparaissaient derrière son dos, dans chaque bout des pointes ressemblant à des kunaïs et aux leurs centres, deux en saphir et deux autres aux rubis. Ses cheveux formaient un manteau sans manche descendant jusqu'à ses pieds.

 **« Vous pathétiques humains ne savaient pas quand vous arrêtez ! Aller aussi bas qu'attaquer une pauvre petite fille, juste pas ce que vous ne pouvez pas aller au-delà de votre haine à cause de la perte de vos proches ! »** Grogna le bijû.

« Kyû… Kyûbi ! » Dit l'un des hommes terrifié.

 **« Qui y-a-t-il ? Vous vouliez un démon ? Vous en avez un ! Maintenant il est temps pour vous de mourir ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon hôte ! »** Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, qui promettait beaucoup de douleur.

Alors que tout le monde était terrifiés par l'apparition du démon qui les hantent depuis des années, l'un homme reprit un peu de courage et cria.

« Tu crois nous avoir avec ton bluff. Tu n'es qu'un monstre dans le corps d'une putain de gosse ! » Dit-il, les autres aussi commencent à se relever.

« Tu montres enfin tes vraies couleurs abomination ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un démon ! » Dit une femme.

« Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! Nous allons finir ce que le Yondaime a commencé et devenir les nouveaux héros du village ! »

« Nous allons venger nos familles et amis ! »

« Il est temps que tu rembourses pour la mort de ma femme ! »

« Tué le monstre ! »

« Mort au démon ! »

 **« Peuh ! Typique humain ! Gomorrah (Dévoreur du Divin) ! »** Les cheveux formant sa combinaison commencèrent à se lever dans le ciel avant de rentrer dans un cercle rouge sorti de nulle part. Quelques instants plus tard un nouveau cercle plus grand apparaissait, mais ce qui sortait horrifia les hommes et femmes. Une créature immense ressemblant à un dragon commençait à émerger, le cou recouvert des cheveux de Naruko, des écailles cramoisies rouge sombre, plusieurs cornes, un masque blanc sur le front et les yeux complétement rouges, brillant dangereusement.

Tout le monde fut choqué de voir une créature jamais vue avant aujourd'hui apparaître de nulle part. Personne ne bougea, trop terrifié par l'apparence de la créature. Le démon commença à émettre un grognement avec de la bave sortant de sa bouche, il regarda les humains comme de la nourriture.

 **« Gomorrah à table ! »** Commanda Kurama en faisant un signe de la main désignant les futures proies du démon.

Le dragon ne perdit pas de temps et sauta vers les villageois la bouche grande ouverte.

L'impact provoqua une explosion de fumée masquant la créature, quand celle-ci ressortir des nuages, sa bouche était remplie de cinq villageois encore en vie et commença à les mâcher.

Les autres qui étaient éloignés de l'explosion pouvaient entendre les victimes hurler de douleurs à chaque fois que le démon les craquaient entre ses dents et le sang sortant des corps. Après quelques secondes, Gomorrah avala ce qui restait des cadavres humains avant de lâcher un rugissement.

 **« Alors qui est le prochain ? »** Demanda Kurama souriant sombrement avec son démon dragon impatient de dévorer d'autres humains.

« Pitié… ne nous tuez pas ! » Supplia l'une des femmes.

« Nous regrettons ce que nous avant fait ! Nous ne vous attaquerons plus ! Épargné nos vies ! Nous ne le referons plus jamais ! » Dit un homme les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous en supplie ! J'ai une femme et une fille ! » Dit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

« Je vous en prie miséricorde ! » Implora une n'autre femme.

Kurama ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Comment ces misérables humains l'imploraient de les épargnés après ce qu'ils ont faits à son hôte. Elle plissa les yeux et parla d'une voix en colère.

 **« Vous pathétique vers de terre ! Vous me demandez ma miséricorde ! Étiez-vous miséricordieux quand Naruko vous a suppliée de la laisser tranquille alors que vous la tabassiez ! Étiez-vous miséricordieux quand vous vous réjouissez de la torturer ! Étiez-vous miséricordieux quand vous alliez la violer avant de la tuer ! Vous vous prenez pour les bienfaiteurs de Kami et pensaient que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, sans subir les conséquences ! Mais en vérité, vous êtes des insectes ! Des insectes que je vais écraser ! Gomorrah n'épargne aucun ! »** Le démon rugi avant de s'élance une nouvelle fois sur ses proies.

Les prochaines minutes furent un bain de sang, aucun des agresseurs de Naruko n'a étaient épargnés. Kurama contempla le carnage sur le terrain qui ne laisser qu'une mare de sang avec quelques chairs lâchées par Gomorrah quand il dévorait ses insectes humains.

Le démon dragon finit par retourner en enfer et Kurama s'écroula sur le sol à cause de l'épuisement de la magie et du chakra.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Hôpital ~**

Naruko ouvrit l'entement ses yeux de saphir avant de les fermer brusquement à cause de la lumière puis de les rouvrir à nouveau et de voir un plafond blanc. Elle remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'une simple robe bleu clair et couchée sur un lit avec un drap blanc. Après quelques secondes, elle devina qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle était ici, mais ne se rappela de rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Dit-elle confuse.

« C'est ce que je voudrai bien savoir ? » Dit une voix forte, que Naruko tourna rapidement la tête pour voir son père en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage en colère.

« Tou-san ! »

« Ce que tu as fait dans la forêt était ignoble ! » Dit Minato avec dégout en plissant les yeux.

« Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans la forêt… » Bégaya Naruko inquiète, elle n'a jamais vu son père aussi en colère et énervé. Soudain les souvenirs refont surface. La fuite de la maison, les villageois qui l'ont attaqués, la tentative de viol, sa rencontre avec Kyûbi, qui en réalité s'appelle Madame Kurama, l'histoire de ses ancêtres, les Sorcière Umbra, et Serpentard, qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie, le contrat et Kurama tuant tous les villageois.

« Tu m'as désobéi et quitté l'appartement pour piquer une crise de colère et laisser le rester du chakra de Kyûbi en toi s'échapper et abattre les villageois entours de toi ! Les mots me manquent pour dire combien je suis déçu de toi ! » Dit-il en colère. Quand il avait ressenti il y a quelques heures, le chakra de Kyûbi, il avait cru qu'il était de Menma, mais celui-ci était à table. Il s'est précipité sur la source et quand il est arrivé, il a été horrifié parce qu'il voyait. Du sang, et de la chair partout dans la forêt. Il fut surpris de trouvé sa fille au lieu de sa chambre, inconsciente, nue, blessée et recouverte de sang. Il était alarmé et inquiet pour sa fille et l'amena rapidement à l'hôpital. Quand les médecins ont analysés le sang, ils découvrirent qu'ils appartenaient à plus d'une dizaine de personnes, lorsqu'ils ont donné le rapport à Minato, il était choqué et l'inquiétude a été remplacé par la colère.

En entendant cela, les yeux de Naruko se sont écarquillés comme des assiettes, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son père l'accusait {qu'elle} a attaqué les villageois et non l'inverse. Comment peut-il penser une telle chose de sa propre fille, sa chair et son sang. Il est vrai qu'elle a laissée Kurama prendre son corps pour tuer les villageois, mais c'était pour qu'elle la sauve.

« Non, tu te trompes Tou-san ! Ce sont les villageois qui… » Elle tenta d'expliquer le malentendu, mais son père leva la main pour qu'elle se taise.

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Bien que tu ne sois pas responsable de la mort de ses villageois ! Tu es encore coupable pour avoir laissé s'échapper le renard ! Mais heureusement je viens d'utiliser un sceau plus puissant pour m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper ! »

Encore une fois, les yeux de Naruko sont écarquillés. Son père vient d'enfermer Kurama, sa sauveuse. Est-ce que cela signifie que le contrat est détruit, que Kurama ne pourra pas s'échapper, avoir ses yeux et qu'elle ne pourra pas utiliser la magie et le pouvoir des Umbra.

« Mais… mais… »

(GIFLE)

« SILENCE ! Je suis fatigué de tes mensonges et tes caprices ! Part ta faute, des vies innocentes ont été tués ! A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus l'héritière de clans Namikaze et Uzumaki, il est désormais à Menma ! Aussi tu resteras dans ta chambre pendant un mois sans sortir à la place d'une cellule ! » Cria-t-il avant de quitter la chambre sans la regarder.

Naruko resté silencieuse, les cheveux couvrant ses yeux, les mains tirant fortement sur le drap et les dents serrés. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle fût giflée, mais cette fois-ci par son père. Il ne l'a même pas laissé expliquer l'incident. Comment peut-il croire que tous les villageois sont des gens bien et respectueux et pas elle, sa fille. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit un nouveau sentiment envers sa famille… la colère. Cette famille qui ne lui donnait rien, juste de la souffrance et de la solitude. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être aimée par ses parents et s'amuser avec son petit frère, mais ils préféraient l'ignorer. Son maudit père est plus intéressé par son frère, parce qu'il avait soi-disant plus de talent qu'elle est ainsi que son maudit clan. Elle se fichait de l'héritage, elle n'était pas intéressée, elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit transmis à Menma, l'incident de tout à l'heure n'a fait qu'accélérer. Sa soi-disant mère n'était qu'une fan-girl et une hypocrite, s'exclamant fièrement qu'elle est la matriarche des Uzumaki et aiment chaqu'un de ses enfants d'égales, mais elle était en réalité une honte, brisant la loi fondamentale du clan {Ne jamais abandonner sa famille}, favorisant l'un de ses enfants et ignorer l'autre. Menma la voyait comme une faible et la honte de la famille. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui au début, mais il lui a crié dessus disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'adresser à quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle. Il aimait la faire souffrir, l'humilier, soi-disant là {remettre à sa place}. Il l'a détesté autant que les villageois. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu officiellement l'héritier, il allait devenir pire.

* Comment peut-il me faire ça ! Son propre enfant ! J'ai été frappée, poignardée, déchirée et faillis être violée avant mourir par ses putain de villageois ! Il m'a vue nue, recouverte de blessures et pourtant il croit que je suis la coupable et ses pourritures sont les victimes ! Quelque genre de père est-il pour ne pas croire en sa propre fille ! Un père est censé aimer ses enfants, les aidait, les protéger, mais il n'a rien fait, au contraire, c'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé. S'il n'avait pas dit que je contenais l'âme de Kurama en moi, les villageois ne m'auraient jamais attaqué et détesté. Et au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités de ses erreurs, il préfère m'ignorer et maintenant il a enfermé la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie ! * Pensa-t-elle avec du venin dans chaque mot.

 **« Cet homme n'est pas différent du reste des humains. Il croit être un bon père, mais il est une honte. Il se croit au-dessus des autres justes parts qu'il est le Hokage et pense avoir toujours raison. Donnés leurs un village ou un pays à diriger et ils se prendront l'égale à Kami. »** Dit soudainement une voie familiére dans la tête de son hôte.

« Kurama ! Mais je croyais que mon père avait endurci le sceau ? » Exclama Naruko surprise.

 **« Le sceau bloque mon chakra et ma magie, mais pas le contrat. Grâce en pacte, je peux toujours communiquer par télépathie. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas besoin de parler, juste à penser. »** Dit-elle.

* Alors que faisons-nous ? * Dit Naruko dans sa tête.

 **« Avant tout, regarde ton ombre ? »** Naruko leva un sourcille, mais fait comme son bijû dit et regarde son ombre. Elle écarquille les yeux quand elle vit que son ombre n'avait pas sa forme mais celle de Kurama avec son apparence humaine.

« QU'EST-IL ARRIVÉ A MON OMBRE ! » Cria la jeune blonde en panique oubliant de parler par la pensée.

 **« Calme-toi. Elle est la marque de notre contrat. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, seul ceux qui peuvent aller en {Purgatorio} peuvent le voir. »**

* Purgatorio ? * Pensa-t-elle confuse.

 **« Je t'expliquerai une autrefois. Pour l'instant dort, car demain commence ton entrainement pour que tu deviennes une vraie Sorcière Umbra. »** Naruko hocha la tête, et se coucha en fermant les yeux, mais avant de dormir elle dit.

* Bonne nuit Kurama-chan ! * Cette phrase surprit la kitsune, personne n'avait jamais été si gentille avec elle, sauf Hagoromo. Elle sourit avant de répondre.

 **« Bonne nuit Naru-chan. »** Dit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de froncer les sourcilles légèrement. *** Il faudra que je lui parle des {Yeux du Monde}, mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête ? *** Pensa-t-elle avant de laisser le sommeil la prendre.

 **~ Pendant ce temps à Poudlard ~**

Au même moment où Naruko profita d'un long sommeil, en sommet d'une petite tour à l'école de sorciers. Sur une veille table en bois en centre de la pièce se trouve un vieux livre noir ouvert, un petit encrier en argent était posé juste à côté d'un vieux livre avec une plume fanée.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, quand doucement la plume commença à se lever avec une lueur bleue l'entourant alors que le livre s'ouvrait. La plume se rapprocha lentement du livre et écrit un nom sur l'une des pages…

Naruko Serpentard Umbra

 **Prochain chapitre : Liberté**

* * *

 **Cela fait quelque temps que j'ai travaillé sur cette histoire ainsi que d'autres. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris si longtemps pour mettre des nouveaux chapitres sur mes histoires actuelles. Les autres histoires apparaitront bientôt et je vais continuer « L'enfant perdu de la Lumière », mais je crois que je vais arrêter « L'héritage de Naruto » ou du mois le mettre en arrêt pendant un long moment.**

 **Certains d'autres vous en trouvez gore ou bizarre qu'une fille de 6 ans ait failli être violée, mais je voulais que Naruko est une raison de s'intéressais aux femmes et cette scène jouera un grand événement dans la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Le nom de Cereza vient du vrai nom du personnage principal dans Bayonetta. A l'origine j'avais mi Riley comme pour I LIKE FEAR 1-2, mais je me suis ensuite dit qu'il serait intéressant que Naruko est le même nom que Bayonetta.**

 **Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de dénigrement Minato et Kushina. Ils ne détestent pas Naruko, mais ils croient à tort qu'ils la gâtent.**

 **Q.1 – Qui fera partie du harem de Naruko / Cereza (6 minimums) (vous pouvez choisir aussi celles dans le manga).**

 **\- Fleur (Définitive)**

 **\- Hermione (peut-être)**

 **\- Luna (peut-être)**

 **\- Daphne (peut-être)**

 **\- Hinata (peut-être)**

 **A - Roi Minos dans Dante's Inferno.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;-)**


End file.
